Conventional social networks provide their members with the ability to form relationships with other members of the social network. Once members form relationships with each other, they often can view more of each other's profile information, including such information as a name, pictures, interests, etc. Additionally, members of the social network can typically view an interface showing the members with which a particular member has relationships. Some social networks allow members to share expanded profile information with their network friends and friends of those friends. Such social networks do not, however, effectively control access to relationship information, such as information indicating the existence and type of relationships between social network members.